Wigs and hairpieces are worn by both genders for a variety of reasons, including but not limited to, medical (e.g., illness, untoward effects of chemotherapy, alopecia), personal (e.g., fashion accessory), and professional (e.g., theater, television journalists and others in the public eye). Wigs and hairpieces, however, are expensive, and often require sophisticated equipment. Finding an inexpensive wig that is comfortable and undetectable can be an exhausting process. Hand-tied wigs, on the other hand, are well-known to fit and provide a more natural look.
Hand-tied wigs can be customized to fit the head more naturally, eliminate the search for a wig that not only fits a particular head shape, but can also be designed to have the look of natural hair, color, style, texture and hairline, and to be lighter. Making a wig by hand can be a tedious process. The currently available tools used in the manufacture of hand-tied wigs are difficult to use for some wigmakers, especially beginners. Machines for making wigs are expensive and are not practical for individual wigmakers. A need exists in the field of wig manufacture for tools and a kit for fixing a plurality of hairs to a substrate (e.g., wig cap) that is easy to use by wigmakers, including beginners and those with a decreased dexterity, that reduce frustration, and save time and money.